Reincarnation
by deadly-chronicles
Summary: He had never believed in reincarnation, but she reminded him of a woman he used to love before he was cursed… One-Shot... For Il.mio.nome.e.Chrome.Dokuro and Tina.


**Prompt Word: Reincarnation**

**Summary: She reminded him of a woman he used to love before he was cursed…**

**A/N: R96. I tried to make it work, but since this is crack, it's kinda hard. Also, I didn't want to write an AU fic, hence making it harder for these two to work. But I tried, and I hope it's okay. If it's not, then I'm sorry. For Il mio nome e Chrome Dokuro and Tina.**

**I do not own KHR.**

_Italic are for memories..._

* * *

**Reincarnation**

_by deadly-chronicles_

* * *

He was tired; tired of training the future boss, tired of pretending that he was fine, tired of being stuck in this cursed form. He was tired, but he never portrayed it. Slowly, he drifted into sleep, where he entered the dream world and memories played in his mind.

Memories when he was still an adult, and he fell in love. Memories he never expected to return.

**xXXx**

_He was walking on patches of green grass. He continued walking, until he caught sight of someone._

_A woman._

_She had long purple hair that flowed with the wind. She was wearing a white dress, and she was twirling around the grass, her amethyst eyes glistened as she gazed at the blue sky. Her face was peaceful, filled with bright emotions such as joy. He was a hit man, and seeing that smile etched on her face brought peace to his cold heart._

_She was beautiful. He was entranced at first sight._

_He was the one that approached her first. He walked towards her. She heard. She turned to face him, her eyes startled by the sound of his footsteps._

_He took off his fedora hat, and bowed courteously. "Forgive me, my lady. I didn't mean to startle you. I was walking by, and caught sight of a beauty,"_

_The woman blushed. She shifted her feet shyly before bowing back. "I didn't mean to be startle. I thought you were an aggressor,"_

_Her voice was soft and sweet that he couldn't help but to feel mesmerized._

"_May I know your name?" he politely asked._

_Her face flushed again. "Nagi…" she stuttered._

"_That's a beautiful name…"_

_She smiled another smile that brought him to peace again. "What's… yours?"_

_He hesitated. He was a hit man. He rather not a beautiful being like her knew of his existence. Knowing his real name would be a threat to her, so he invented a name._

"_Reborn. My name is Reborn."_

**xXXx**

"Reborn-san? Reborn-san?" he heard.

Reborn opened his eyes from his deep slumber and saw the girl standing in front of him, looking at him curiously.

"Nagi?" he murmured, still in a slight daze

Her eyes widened. "Reborn-san, you know my real name?"

The Arcobaleno snapped back to reality and immediately got up from his small bed. "Ah, Ciaosuu Chrome. Why are you here?"

"I'm looking for bossu," she blinked.

"Tsuna? I think he's outside," Reborn said. He put on his fedora hat and looked up to face the girl. Due to his current form, she looked really tall to him.

The girl did not budge. She stared at the infant curiously.

"What?" Reborn murmured.

"You know Reborn-san… Sometimes I feel like I have known you before…." She said.

Reborn's eyes widened, and seeing this, Chrome blushed before bowing down and thanked him. She ran out of the room and Reborn watched. He frowned.

They looked alike, damn alike. Chrome Dokuro shared the same features as the woman he used to love. Chrome was like the younger version of _her._ She resembled_ her._ Her purple hair that had grew longer now reminded him of _her_. Her natural blush and amethyst eyes were also similar to _hers._

Even the way she acted; her constant stuttering and shyness was also like her. They even shared the same name:_ Nagi._

It was as though the woman he loved was reborn again, and became Chrome. Was it possible for two different beings from two different times to share the exact same features and personality?

Was it okay for him to watch her, just like how he watched the woman he used to love?

Reborn laughed the thought off. No, it was impossible. There was no way Chrome could be her, but despite that, Chrome reminded him of the woman he used to love. He had always thought that he had forgotten her, but seeing Chrome made him relived his past.

She reminded him of her voice, her touch, her smile, and most of all, her love. His heart was aching greatly because just by hearing her voice, he yearned to touch her again, but he couldn't.

Firstly, it was because of his curse, but most importantly, it was because Chrome was Chrome. Chrome was not her. The woman that he loved was long…gone.

**xXXx**

"_So you are here in Italy for medical treatment?" he asked as he lay on the patches of green grass._

_She nodded. "My heart has always been weak. I came here hoping that I can find a cure, but for now, the chances are slim…" she murmured._

_Reborn gazed at her. "You'll be fine. You'll get better," he told her reassuringly._

_She smiled at him, a smile so sweet that it softened his heart again. He was a hit man, and she was just a normal maiden, but she completed him. She made him feel normal again…_

"_Well, it's okay if I can't find a cure," she whispered. She faced him again, her hands seek for his right hand and she held it gently. She smiled, "because at least, I found something else…"_

"_And what did you find?" he smirked._

"_You… Reborn-san... I found you..."_

**xXXx**

"Reborn-san?"

The Arcobaleno opened his eyes from his afternoon nap and saw the purple haired girl.

"Sorry, did I startle you?" she meekly asked.

He shook his head and adjusted his hat. "Nope. Can I help you, Chrome?"

"Uh, bossu was looking for you..."

"I want some peace from training him for a while," he said.

Chrome chuckled, which caused his heart to ache. It sounded exactly the same. "Strange, last time, it was always bossu who wants to get some peace from your training,"

"I must be getting old, despite being in this form."

Chrome merely smiled. She shifted her feet shyly, just like how _she_ always did. Reborn noticed. "Ummm, Reborn-san, can I sit here and join you?"

"Sure. But why? I'm a hit man and an infant. I'll be a boring companion," Reborn smirked, but her answer surprised him yet again.

"Because sometimes I feel like I had known you for so long..."

Reborn said nothing and merely gazed at her and she looked at the sky. He noticed her long eyelashes, her huge round eyes and her small rosy lips. He continued looking at her while she was unaware of his deep stare.

He frowned sadly. Was it okay for him to look at Chrome just like how he used to look at _her_?

**xXXx**

_"What's this?" he asked._

_"Gloves," she replied._

_"I know, but why are you giving them to me?"_

_She took both of his hands. "Because your hands are always cold,"_

_"But I don't need gloves. Holding your hands will be enough to keep my hands warm,"_

_She gave him a sad smile and he didn't know why her answer stung his heart greatly, "But Reborn-san, I won't be with you always..."_

_And she was right. She couldn't stay by his side forever._

_Weeks after she gave him the gloves, he received news while he was in the middle of finding a target. He abandoned his mission, and rushed towards the hospital._

_"What happened?" he asked her, his face filled with worry for the pale woman before him._

_She let out a weak laugh, "My heart failed me for a while. I'll be fine soon... Shouldn't you be at work?"_

_"I left it..."_

_"You should go back..."_

_"I don't want too... I want to stay by your side..."_

_"Reborn-san, I'll be fine," she smiled at him._

_He looked at her, wondering if she was sure. He wanted to stay by her side, but if this was her wish, he would grant it._

_He leaned forward to her and whispered into her ears. "Then I'll come back once I'm done..."_

_She blushed, "I'll be looking forward to it, Reborn-san..."_

_"It's not Reborn-san..."_

_"Eh?"_

_"My real name is something else..." he looked away from her, not wanting to meet her gaze. He expected her to be upset, but her reaction surprised him._

_"It's okay, Reborn-san... There must be a reason why you can't tell me you real name..." she smiled._

_He took her left hand and held it tightly. "I'll tell you. When I come back, I'll tell you. I'll promise."_

_She gave him another weak smile, "Then I'll be waiting, Reborn-san... I'll be waiting..."_

_But he never came back._

_He left for his mission, eager for it to end so that he could be by his side again, but he even when he wanted to return to her, he couldn't._

_Because he was cursed and turned into an infant. Even when he wanted to see her, he couldn't make himself to go to her in the cursed form._

_He seek for a cure, like how she was seeking for hers, but he never found any._

_He didn't know how long he took. When years had passed, and he was still a baby, he finally decided to go to her and get a glimpse, only to find out that she was already gone._

_She died over a weak heart, waiting for a man that didn't return, and the man was him._

_He didn't get to say goodbye. He didn't get to tell her his name real name. He didn't get to fulfill his promise._

_As an infant, his heart was aching, but he couldn't shed a single tear. Ever since that day, he changed his name and continued living his life as Reborn, the name that he told her._

**xXXx**

He gazed at her unconscious form as she lay still on the hospital bed. Her illusionary organs were failing again, and he wondered why this time. As the battle to lift the curse was still ongoing, she was here, struggling for her life. Again, this part of her reminded him of her as well. The woman he loved was always bedridden just like the Chrome now.

They were so alike. Could it be coincidence? Or could she be a reincarnation?

Reborn stood on her bed, and watched over her. His small infant hands held hers. It was warm, just like _hers._

He was about to let go of her hands, when she suddenly gripped his hands. He managed to break free, and was about to go away before she woke up, but her words froze him completely.

"Reborn-san... you came back... as promise..."

He stared at her, completely shock. She gave him a weak smile before closing her eyes once more and drift into another deep sleep.

His breathing became uneven. How? Why? How long had it been? 40 years? 80 years? 100 years? She wasn't even born at that time, so how did she know? Unless, her memories was in Chrome. Unless... Chrome and her are the same person.

Reborn stepped outside the room. His fedora hat covered his eyes, as he looked down, deep in thoughts. Another memory played in his mind, one that made him believe that the possibility was true.

**xXXx**

_"Reborn-san, do you believe in reincarnation?" she asked as she played with violets that he had given her._

_Reborn watched her twirled with the flowers. It reminded him of their first meeting. "Reincarnation? You mean like a Second Life? Not really."_

_She stopped twirling and looked at him. "Is that so? That's sad."_

_"Why? Do you believe in them?"_

_She nodded and smiled widely, "Yes, I believe in reincarnation! And if I died and was reborn again, I'll will only have one wish."_

_"What is it?"_

_"In my next life, I hope we will encounter again, and if we do, I wish I can remember all the times I spent with you in this life,"_

**xXXx**

He had never once believe in reincarnation, but now as he silently watched over her from outside, he wished it was true.

As if it was true, then he would want to hold her again. If it was indeed true, then he would want to smile with her again, he would want to fulfill his promise and tell her his real name. And if was really true, then he yearned to love her again just like how he had loved her in the past.

Reborn adjusted his fedora hat again and walked away. His face was serious. He told the rest that his reason to fight was to raise the tenth, but now he had another reason, and that reason was her.

He would fight to be an adult again, so that he could rightfully stand beside her, and fulfill the promise he had made to her many many years ago...

But until that moment arrived, he would still be Reborn, and she would still be Chrome Dokuro...

* * *

**A/N: So yea, this was a tough one to write. Unlike Mammon x Chrome where I can connect them with a teacher-student relationship, it was not the same for Reborn x Chrome. After much thinking, I ended up with the Reincarnation idea which was a tough one to write. I didn't think it turned out the way as planned, so I'm really sorry if this isn't good.**

**I may make it into a two-shots where Chrome is much older (maybe 23) and Reborn finally has his curse lifted, and they finally meet again, but I don't know...**

**So... till next time...**


End file.
